


First Meetings of Gods and Titans

by The_Atheist_Reverend_of_imgur



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Loss of Limbs, Omnic Crisis, Warzone, but earlier, not in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Atheist_Reverend_of_imgur/pseuds/The_Atheist_Reverend_of_imgur
Summary: The newly assembled Overwatch deploys on its first mission of the Omnic Crisis, but encounters a company of soldiers escorting civilians out of the combat zone and is forced to adjust its objectives.





	First Meetings of Gods and Titans

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've actually posted any of my stuff here, but I figured I should at least try to put it out there. Any comments or critiques are always welcome.

Captain Ana “Horus” Amari cleaned her rifle, polishing the bolt mechanism with an oil cloth as she listened to her new commanding officer go over the details of their mission.

Again.

While she was sure Commander Reyes was a fine field commander, indeed it was impressive to her that someone so young was given charge of this newly sanctioned U.N. Operation, she couldn’t help but notice that the man simply wasn’t used to doing his own pre-mission work up.  As she listened to him go through the operational specs of the device they were hunting, she allowed her eyes to drift over the other occupants of the aircraft cabin, her hands going through the ritualistic task of preparing her weapon without the need for her eyes to check them.

Of the other 5 people on the dropship, all were male:  Lt. Jack Morrison, another American soldier and the closest thing their group had to a field medic. Sergent-Chef Gérard LaCroix, a young cyberwarfare and CQC specialist on loan from the French army.  Torbjorn Lindholm, one of the engineers behind the infamous BASTION units.  And Lieutenant Reinhardt Wilhelm, of the now famous German Crusaders.  Reinhardt was perhaps the only one that stuck out to her as he technically wasn’t supposed to be here.  Colonel Balderich von Adler was the one tapped to join Overwatch, but when the transport that was meant to carry the Colonel arrived, only Reinhardt was aboard, carrying the Overwatch coin and a message that the Colonel had been lost during the brutal fight for Eichenwalde earlier that month.

Before she had a chance to finish her maintenance, the pilot’s voice crackled over the coms, cutting off Commander Reyes.

 _“Uhhhh, sir?  Were we expecting friendly ground forces in this AO?”_ said the pilot.

“Negitive,” replied Reyes, “no Coalition forces this far east on the front.  Why?  What do you see?”

“ _Looks to be a sort of convoy sir.  Couple of military vehicles, lot of civilian transports, and a big rig truck.”_ The pilot paused before continuing, _“Looks like they’re running from the Omnics sir, headed straight west, near as they can.”_

Reyes thought for a moment, then put his hand to his ear to respond, “Set us down a click ahead of them, we’ll reconnoiter and adjust our plan from there.”

 _“Yessir.”_ Said the pilot, clicking off his mic.

“Alright people,” said Reyes, turning to the team, “we’ve got an unknown variable here.  Military hardware suggests that their might be someone down there who knows what’s going on.  Any intel we get from the horse’s mouth is good in my book.  Prep for deployment, touch down is in two mikes.”

Ana immediately began re-assembling her rifle, slotting the pieces back into place with well-practiced ease.  Checking the scope and finding it operating optimally, she slung the whole thing over her shoulder, standing up and preparing to disembark.  All around her the others made their preparations, which in Reinhardt’s case admittedly meant simply hefting the massive hammer he called a weapon, but all in all the air of professionalism was something to be admired. 

The sudden stillness and lower engine noise was all that signaled their hovership’s landing, and the doors opened to reveal the scene of a near apocalypse.  This area of Europe had been shelled heavily by the Omnics in the opening months of the Crisis and was a scene of ruble and urban carnage.  The door opened to reveal the convoy in the near distance, with towering Omnic Siege Walkers taking up most of the distant skyline.  Ana found her eyes drawn to the road before them again by the presents of a rapidly approaching vehicle, speeding from the convoy towards them.  Reinhardt immediately stepped forward, his shield forming a massive sapphire barrier between them and the oncoming vehicle.  As it came closer, Ana could see three individuals inside the vehicle, however their silhouettes were… off.  They were bulkier and boxier than a human ought to be.  The thought that this could be an Omnic trap occurred to her and was swiftly dismissed as she zoomed in with her cybernetic eye to see that there were in-fact humans in the hovercar, and that the armored exoskeletons they wore threw off their profile.  The hovercar glided to a halt only a few meters away from their groups barrier, wherein the individual in the passanger stood up to address them.

“You our backup?” he said, voiced raised over the combined noises of the two hovercraft. His head leaned slightly, like he was trying to see the rest of the fleet obviously behind them.  He was clearly an American from his accent, and quite young as well.  His voice also carried that hint of terrified desperation that was all to common on the fronts of this war.

“Negative soldier, we’ve got a mission of our own to carry out.  Who are you?” Cmdr. Reyes said in reply.

“Uh, Lance Corporal Miller, Charlie Company, 1st Batalion, Semi Mechanized Airborne, sir.” He said quickly, “Uh, listen sir, we really need you to move this bird.  The convoy is gonna be here any minute and we can’t afford to stop.” He glanced behind him, noting the postion of the convoy before turning back.

“Alright Miller, we’ll send her up, calm down.” Cmdr. Reyes tapped his ear piece, patching him through to the pilot, “Lieutenant, take the ship into a holding pattern, we’ve got assets on the ground to get us around for the time being.”

 _“Roger that, sir.  Taking off.”_ Said the pilot, closing the hatch for lift off.  Reyes turned back to Miller.

“Who’s in charge here soldier?” he asked.

“Master Sergeant Coranado, sir.  You’ll find him in the big rig over yonder… sir.” Said the soldier, clearly almost forgetting Reyes’ honorific for a moment.

“Roger that. Carry on.” Said Reyes, gesturing to Horus and the others to move out of the way so the hovercar could pass.  As the members of Overwatch moved aside the hovercar sped past as quickly as possible, the driver clearly antsy from so much time spent in one place.  Looking to the approaching convoy, Gérard spoke up.

“Only a Sergeant? To command all of this?  Where is the rest of their company?” he said, concern, and no small amount of fear, coloring his voice.

“They’ve been this far behind enemy lines for god knows how long, with no back up and most likely no resupply.” Said Morison, “I think we can hazard a guess.”

That brought on silence from the group as they waited for the convoy to overtake them.

 

* * *

 

As the convoy passed her by, Horus noted something.  While there were a great many Civilians, making up the bulk of this convoy, there were far more of the exo-armored jump troopers than she had expected.  At least 70 that she could see, far more than should be under the command of any but the most Senior Noncom.  But from what she could see, this was a young unit.  A lot of young faces, already stretching under the strain of war.  As she followed the rest of the group she said a small prayer, that Allah might watch over these young soldiers.

  As her prayer ended she found herself along with the rest of the group jogging along behind the truck trailer as Reinhardt knocked his massive fist against the back door.  The door slid up to reveal a small, slapdash Command Information Center.  Backpack sized portable communication hubs were set up along the front wall, their owners having eschewed their exoskeletons for the comfort and convenience of normal sized fingers.  There was a small portable holographic display showing the local terrain, flanked on three sides by armored soldiers, all looking back towards them.  The figure holding up the door was fully kitted out, include a face obscuring breathing apparatus and goggles.  They appeared at first glance to have a smaller armored gauntlet than their fellows.  However, Horus saw that this was because something seemed to have torn off the armor’s gauntlet just below the elbow and, judging by the stains along the troopers sleeve, the flesh and blood arm it had been protecting.  In it’s place was a red painted prothesis, leaving the feel of looking at someone with a deformed arm.

Gérard leaned over to Horus, whispering, “No IFF signals from any of them, no rank insignias either, what is going on here?”

Horus blinked, and scanned the occupants of the room to see that indeed none of them had a properly displayed rank badge. Horus nodded, impressed at the French soldier’s skillful eye.

“Good catch,” she said, leaning towards him, but keeping her eyes on the interior of the truck, “let’s find out shall we?”

As they moved toward the truck’s opening, the masked figure spoke, their voice distorted by a modulator,

“So you’re our visitors?  Miller said to expect you.  I’m Master Sergeant Coronado.  Come in and I’ll get you caught up to speed.”


End file.
